1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices connected to doors and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for providing a gap by retaining a door partially opened with respect to a surrounding door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to maintain a door is a partially opened condition with respect to a door frame. It may be desirable to retain a door in a partially opened condition for a number of reasons. One reason is permit ventilation without permitting a person to enter a room. Another reason is permit sounds in a room to be more easily heard than if a door were completely closed. This may be especially important when an infant is in a room. A partially opened door may also be used to permit a pet to enter and leave a room without permitting a person to do the same.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to retaining a door in a partially opened condition, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,474, 5,027,471, 5,123,685, 5,531,490, and 5,581,844.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,474 discloses a door blocking device which includes a portion permanently attached to door. A temporary use door stop is attached by a hinge to the door. To avoid the need to permanently attach a partially opened door retainer it would be desirable if a door gap apparatus were provided which is not permanently attached to a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,471 discloses a door prop that has a portion which is in direct contact with a door hinge. Care must be employed to assure that accurate positioned of the door prop with respect to the door hinge is accomplished. To avoid the need to carefully place a door prop next to a door hinge, it would be desirable if a door gap apparatus were provided that does not require that the apparatus be accurately positioned next to a door hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,685 discloses a door stop that is used for keeping a door ajar. The door stop is mounted on the door and includes a plurality of selectable abutment legs for selecting the degree of openness at which the partially opened door is to be maintained. When one selected abutment leg is to be used, nonselected abutment legs are merely carried a bracket attached to the door. Abutment legs that are carried by the door but not used add extra weight to the door. Moreover, there is a risk that a person my bump into an nonselected abutment leg. In this respect, it would be desirable if a door gap apparatus were provided which does not have a plurality of nonselected abutment legs carried by a door-mounted bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,490 discloses a security device which provides for a door to be retained in a partially opened condition. With this device, a locking element is mounted in the floor near the bottom of the door. To avoid doing any damage to a portion of a floor located near the bottom of a door, it would be desirable if a door gap apparatus were provided which does not require attachment to a portion of a floor near the bottom of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,844 discloses a doorstop that employs a block member attached directly between parts of a door hinge. Great amounts of leverage and force are exerted by a door in the vicinity of a door hinge. If such leverage and force are not carefully controlled, a person may be injured by such leverage and force. To avoid any potentiality of being injured by the leverage an force located in the vicinity of a door hinge, it would be desirable if a door gap apparatus were provided that does not employ components that must be installed directly between hinge components.
Still other features would be desirable in a door gap apparatus. For example, since there may be a number of different reasons why it may be desirable to maintain a door in a partially opened condition, it would be desirable if a kit were provided that easily enables implementation of a partially opened door for a variety of reasons.
More specifically, there may be times when it would be desirable to maintain a partially opened door to allow a pet to enter or exit a room. On the other hand, there may be times when it would be desirable to maintain a partially opened door for purposes of ventilation, while at the same time preventing a pet from entering or exiting a room. At still other times, it would be desirable to maintain a partially opened door so that a person can hear an infant""s cries from another room and to provide an opening to observe an infant from another room.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to maintain a door in a partially opened condition, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a door gap apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not permanently attached to a door; (2) does not require that the apparatus be accurately positioned next to a door hinge; (3) does not have a plurality of nonselected abutment legs carried by a door-mounted bracket; (4) does not require attachment to a portion of a floor near the bottom of the door; (5) does not employ components that must be installed directly between hinge components; (6) easily enables implementation of a partially opened door for a variety of reasons; (7) permits maintaining a partially opened door to allow a pet to enter or exit a room; (8) permits maintaining a partially opened door for purposes of ventilation, while at the same time preventing a pet from entering or exiting a room; and (9) permits maintaining a partially opened door so that a person can hear an infant""s cries from another room and to provide an opening to observe an infant from another room. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique door gap apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a door gap apparatus for mounting on a door and extending from the door to a door frame. The door gap apparatus includes a door clamp which includes a door-edge-covering portion and a pair of door-side clamp portions extending outward from the door-edge-covering portion at opposite edges of the door-edge-covering portion. The door-side clamp portions extend from the door-edge-covering portion in a first direction. Panel clamp members are attached to the door-edge-covering portion. The panel clamp members extend outward from the door-edge-covering portion in a second direction, and the panel clamp members are spaced apart providing a panel-reception region therebetween. A panel portion fits between the panel clamp members. The second direction is perpendicular to the first direction. The panel portion extends in the second direction. The panel portion can be rectangular or triangular in shape to provide a gap between the door and the door frame.
With another embodiment of the invention, the door-side clamp portions includes inwardly curved door-side clamp portions and includes groove-forming panel clamp members, and the panel portion includes tongue-containing panel edges that fit into the groove-forming panel clamp members. The inwardly curved door-side clamp portions can include friction grip members.
With another embodiment of the invention, the door gap apparatus can be in a form of a kit which includes a plurality of relatively long rectangular panel portions, a plurality of complimentary relatively long door-edge-covering portions, a plurality of relatively short rectangular panel portions, a triangular panel portion, and a plurality of complimentary relatively short door-edge-covering portions.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a several preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such door gap apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which is not permanently attached to a door.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus that does not require that the apparatus be accurately positioned next to a door hinge.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which does not have a plurality of nonselected abutment legs carried by a door-mounted bracket.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus that does not require attachment to a portion of a floor near the bottom of the door.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which does not employ components that must be installed directly between hinge components.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus that easily enables implementation of a partially opened door for a variety of reasons.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus which permits maintaining a partially opened door to allow a pet to enter or exit a room.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus that permits maintaining a partially opened door for purposes of ventilation, while at the same time preventing a pet from entering or exiting a room.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door gap apparatus that permits maintaining a partially opened door so that a person can hear an infant""s cries from another room and to provide an opening to observe an infant from another room.